Hidden Secrets
by xoCookieDoughxo
Summary: When Mitchie's older sister, Leslie, dies, Mitchie knows that one day, she'll find the killer and turn him in. But when Mitchie meets a certain Shane Gray, she realizes that he's hiding secrets too, because he's in love with her. xoSmitchiexo


_**xxxAnother xoCookieDoughxo Productionxxx**_

_Hidden Secrets_

_Because what Mitchie Torres didn't know about Shane Gray might change her so much. And that's why Shane's holding the secret-Because he doesn't want to hurt her. _

**ABOUT COOKIEDOUGH: **_I'm just your average girl from Vancouver. And Vancouver, British Columbia, as in home of the Canucks (Canucks and Anahiem Ducks junkie.) I love writing. I'm best friends with my pen and paper as Taylor Swift is with her guitar. I play the piano, viola (It's a cross between a cello and a violin), drums, bass guitar, ukulele, and the recorder. _

_I'm usually the girl who feels okay about hanging with guys and girls. You can see me hanging around the basketball courts or whacking a baseball. However, I do have a girly side, where I'm in lip gloss obsession. :D _

**OTHER STORIES: **_My other full story is Love Bytes. Please check it out, I just put it up yesterday!!! HEARTS!!! I also have 1 oneshot about Tess, 1 about Smitchie/Nitchie (2 part) and another 1 with Smitchie. _

_DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT xoCookieDoughxo in Youtube. Before the miracles of FanFiction, I used Youtube, so I have 2 seasons (20+Episodes/Chapters) of a story, and I have 4 storys. LOVES!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Camp Rock, or Camp Rock characters. I only own Leslie Torres and Cassidy (Cassie) Madeline._

**COUPLE PAIRING(s): **_Smitchie, all the way. :D_

**OTHER INFO: **

TRAILER

Eighteen-year-old Leslie Torres hated everything about her home. Her mother was always ranting on about her first kiss, her first boyfriend, making everything sound so embarassing. Her stepfather was always so strict, giving her the earliest curfrew out of all of her best friends. Her younger sister, Mitchie, was always the angel, the perfect one, at sixteen. Leslie had to tell the truth-She was even prettier than she was. Mitchie always had the best sense of style. She always wore the lamest stuff-like red graphic t shirts and jeans-But the tee had maybe a vest on it and the jeans were maybe dark, skinny ones. Her youngest sister, Cassidy Madeline, was always being babysat by her. She didn't see why mom and dad couldn't hire someone else to take care of the 5-year-old brat. Leslie shrugged the dark thoughts out of her mind. She ran her thin, tanned arms through her wavy, light blonde hair. She smoothed down her flowy, silky dark blue babydoll top, and lightly touched the dark jeans that belonged to her sister. She pulled on a beaded necklace, and then put on her green bathrobe. She made sure the buttons covered at least the royal blue top, and then jumped in the bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

Her mother came up just as she finished. "Honey, are you mad that we made you stay in today?" Leslie felt a pang of guilt, but then bubbling anger. _Of course I'm mad! _She wanted to say. _It's a Friday, I have no friggin' boyfriend thanks to my step-dad, I have almost no life, my sisters suck, and you are always nagging at me. AND I'M IN BED BY 11:30! _But Leslie just grinned softly. "It's okay mom, I now understand. You just want to keep me safe, that's all." She had practiced this line many, many times in front of the mirror and was confident she would get it right in front of her mother. Her mother looked relieved when Leslie spoke the words. Leslie knew that she sounded mature and grown-up, which would cause less suspicion from her mom. Her mom gave a kiss on her forehead and tucked the blankets around her, when she saw that she was wearing her bathrobe. "Honey, why are you wearing your bathrobe to sleep?" Leslie cringed as her mother questioned. She was hoping she would get away with the plan without prodding, but now she guessed not. "I'm just cold, but, now I'm good." Her mother smiled at her and nodded, and closed the door softly. Leslie breathed a sigh, and then she lay down on the bed, still and quiet.

One thing that Leslie was rather grateful about was that she knew her parents didn't come back to check on her, like other parents she knew. She knew that they would leave her to sleep in peace, and then fall asleep themselves. So when she saw the last light click off, and checked her watch (11:55,) she tiptoed out of her bed and pulled up the window in her room, looking at the floor a few feet below. Leslie pulled back the curtians and pulled her hair temporarily back into a long ponytail, and grabbed her black purse in one hand. She put one foot on the thick trunk of the tree and grabbed the branch with her other hand. She was annoyed with the leaves always tangling in her hair and hands, and also with the occasional bothersome bugs. She made sure to close her window the best she could (there was a tiny crack left, but she hoped her parents wouldn't notice) and prayed that she wouldn't fall. She was glad she had made the descision to wear her shiny, rhinestone flats instead of her black heels, since it was sort of tough to go down. She finally reached the ground, and saw her best friend, Jade, walk out from her front door. Jade had no curfrew. Her older sister, Steffi, was taking care of her, and Stephy couldn't care less what Jane did. Steffi herself was a party gal, always coming in at 3 or even 6 in the morning. Leslie waved at Jade, and Jade waved back, flipping her black hair and scanning the area with her bright green eyes. She put a long, thin finger to her bright red lips, and then skipped over to Leslie timidly on her black silettos.

"Ohmygosh. I can't believe you came! Did your parents let you?" I rolled my eyes. Jade, of all people, should know that I was not allowed to go, I had snuck out. "No. OBVIOUSLY NOT." Jade laughed and tossed her hair back. "Whatever. Let's go." Leslie nodded and grabbed Jade's arm, chatting along as they reached the nightclub. Leslie wouldn't admit it, but even the title, "Elusive Nightclub", made her shiver a little. "Are you cold or something?" Jade asked, feeling the small movement. "Um, yeah. It's a little chilly." Leslie gave a half-hearted grin and Jade, and they walked into the nightclub.

The first thing Leslie noticed was that the walls were a dark blue, darker than her shimmery top, and that neon pink, orange, green, blue, and purple lights decorated the drab black-blue walls. She saw neon shapes of music notes, hearts, stars, and other fancy twists and turns. Jade started blending in with the crowd, and Leslie felt totally lost, even when Jade yelled for her to follow her. Leslie decided to just sit by the bar and ignore the young barista who asked her if she wanted a drink. Leslie was about to nod no, but then decided that she was young, and why not have a beer? She stuck her straw into the golden liquid and swirled it around, bored. Suddenly, she felt someone sit beside her. She turned to the side, and was shocked at the face she was staring at. "Hey." The soft, mysterious voice said. The handsome boy had long, raven-colored hair, and deep, chocolate eyes. His eyes were sparkling, the richest chocolate brown, with flecks of light hazel. "Hi." Leslie replied back, parting her hair to the side and stroking it. "Shane. Shane Gray." The boy said, nodding. "Oh! Um-" Leslie felt like hitting herself. She was sitting in front of the hottest guy ever and all she could do was stutter. She saw Jade partnered up with a cute, sandy blond boy already, in the middle where the floor was made of flashing neon squares and the largest disco ball EVER.

"Leslie. Leslie Torres." She replied abruptly. "Why did you stop by here?" The boy, named Shane, asked. "I'm just with my friend." The boy snorted. "Yeah right. Lame excuse, darling. That's not going to work." Leslie raised her eyebrows. "Fine. I hate mom and dad, and my two bratty sisters." She stirred the straw into the drink again and took a sip. It tasted disgusting, but Leslie reminded herself that she must act like she's gone clubbing many times in front of this hottie. "Just normal family problems." Shane put his arm on the counter, his fist pointed upward, and leaned his head on his fist. "Well, that sucks." He said quietly. To Shane, her life seemed perfect. His life was probably the worst. He had moved to Canada, because he was sick of being so popular in the U.S. He was a mega celebrity there, and it was refreshing knowing that someone out there didn't know who he was.

"What about you?" Leslie was rather inquisitive, because the boy was so mysterious. He seemed like a model, not a pimple or blemish on his fair, pale skin, not even a chapped lip or a scar on his face. He was clean shaven, and his hair looked freshly washed, not disgustingly gone six weeks without a wash like Robert Pattison. (Leslie thought that his hottness went a little down when she found out that nasty fact.) "Well, I'm a musician from L.A, in a band with my two brothers, Nate and Jason Gray." Shane decided there was no purpose in lying, since the rather pretty girl in front of him didn't have a clue about who he was. "So, you should be famous then, right?" Leslie asked. "Only a little." Shane wasn't being modest this time, he was trying to make sure his secret stayed hidded.

"Oh. Okay." Leslie said, downing her drink. The beer tasted, strangely, nice and cool in her mouth now, and it felt-uplifiting. Leslie called for another one, while Shane just sat there. They ended up talking about anything and everything in that night, while drinking four to five beers each. Leslie was feeling rather tipsy, but she didn't say so, because Shane didn't look at all tipsy. She was surprised how much they had in common-they had two siblings, both annoying and one the "gentleman" ("lady") Leslie thought. They both loved watching sports, were junk food addicts, and hated running. They favoured the colour green and loved fast food chains, and they loved animals. But one thing that Leslie and Shane didn't both like was music. Leslie didn't like music. She told him her sister loved it though, and her favourite band was one called Connect Three. Shane did a double take at this, but when Leslie still wasn't fully aware of who he was, he gave a sigh. Jade stumbled over to Leslie. "Leslie, we gotta go! It's 3 A.M in the morning!" Jade spat, holding a drink. She dropped the drink and it crashed, but no one seemed to notice. Leslie stumbled over to her and nodded. Shane pulled their arms. "Look, I'll drive you. I'm not drunk." The two girls didn't care and instead just gave a cheesy smile at him. Shane shook his head and pulled them into his car. The two girls were now laughing and giggling, and Shane strapped himself into the driver's seat. He got the car in gear and drove off into the night.

"Where do you guys live?" He asked. "31 Bellevue Drive!" He looked at them. They didn't look that rich and Bellevue was one of the most expencive neighbourhoods. "JOKING! THAT'S EMMETT SANTOS'S PLACE!" The girls erupted into fits of laughter again, and Shane rolled his eyes. He didn't know who the hell was Emmett Santos, but he knew that he was going to have to figure out the girl's addresses himself. Suddenly, Shane felt woozy. He saw the large window at the front of the car, showing him flashing images of a beautiful, quiet lane. Shane grinned as he felt something in his hand. He wondered what it was, but it sure was twisty. He turned it fully and suddenly, he heard a large crash, a sharp _schreech_, and then everything went black.

_Leslie Emma Torres_

_Born June 15, 1991_

_Died November 16, 2008_

_Jade Alicia Graham_

_Born December 12, 1990_

_Died November 16, 2008_

_What happens when Mitchie Torres, Leslie Torres's younger sister, falls in love with Shane Gray? _

_And what happens when Shane Gray falls in love with Mitchie Torres?_

_Hidden Secrets. _

_Just because the secrets are hidden doesn't mean that the secrets aren't there. _


End file.
